


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by jemariel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom in bondage, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Spanking, Suspension, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel
Summary: “This is how I die, isn’t it?” Jimmy asks as Dean steps away and Cas lets just the tips of their cocks kiss for a moment. Even that tiny sensation is like a spark of lightning up Jimmy’s skin.“Only a little death,” Dean says, again with that fucking smirk. “Eventually.”





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> Written for the [Rare Ships Creations Challenge!](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) Prompt: **Edging.** Sharkfish and I go head to head in this challenge, I'll link her story at the end, because who doesn't love more Jimmy torture!  >:) 
> 
> Thanks to [Sharkfish](https://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/) for being my partner in crime and [Elanor](https://elanor-n-evermind.tumblr.com/) for poking me to do better. <3<3<3

“You good?” Dean asks.

Jimmy tugs on leather-wrapped rings positioned in his palms, hooked to the strap that hangs from the ceiling and to two wide leather cuffs around his wrists. “Just peachy,” he croons, then pulls just enough to lift himself onto the tips of his toes and relaxes. He can’t quite flatten his heels down to the ground; he grins and bends his knees so that he’s hanging from the rings.

The crack of the short leather paddle on his ass startles him into standing up straight. “What was that for?” he asks with a pout.

“Take it easy on your shoulders. We’ve got a long night,” Dean says.

“You take it easy,” Jimmy mutters. He can’t see Dean behind him, but he can hear him chuckle.

“Alright, Cas, your turn,” Dean says. Jimmy lets himself drift, swaying from his restraints and squeezing his ass rhythmically on the firm, silicone plug Dean had positioned there earlier. Cas has one, too. Jimmy opens his eyes to watch as Dean gets Cas trussed up on the other hook. They are less than two feet apart. If they both pulled forward a little, they could probably kiss, rub their chests together, their cocks — but that’s obviously not what Dean has in mind. For now, anyway.

Jimmy scans his twin’s face from little more than kissing distance. His eyes are down, his breathing tightly controlled through his nose. Jimmy makes a quick “ _psst_ ” to get his attention — there’s those pretty blue eyes — and with a look asks if everything is okay.

Cas’s slow blink says he’s fine, and the little smirk says he’s going to enjoy this. A subtle drop of tension in his shoulders tells Jimmy that Cas needed that moment of connection to draw him out of his own head. Even if he didn’t know he needed it.

The position isn’t new for Jimmy. He’s been in this exact same set-up with Dean more than once. They’ve taken beatings together just like this, sweaty skin sliding together, whimpering and panting and shedding tears on each other’s shoulders while Cas tans their hides with the kiss of his whip.

Now, though. Now it’s his twin opposite him, his restraints just a little lower than Jimmy’s so that he can stand flat on his feet while Jimmy is forced up on his toes. He sways gently as he lets his gaze drift over Cas’s body, cataloguing the little distinctions between them. This mole here, that scar there. More muscle in his shoulders and arms. Cas’s hair neater and shorter, Jimmy’s a shaggy tangle. Cas’s five o’clock shadow. The asymmetries are trivial, but Jimmy has mapped them all, kissed each new nonconformity as time works on both of them. He sighs and lets himself sway a little closer to Cas’s body.

But then there’s Castiel’s expression, how he holds himself, even in bondage. The two inches of slack he has in his rope make all the difference, and he stands with his head high, shoulders back, his gaze commanding as it follows Dean around the room or flicks over Jimmy’s nudity.

When Cas had suggested this, both Dean and Jimmy’s eyebrows had shot through the roof.

“You want to what?” Dean had asked.

“I want you to suspend us, face to face, and bring us both as close to the edge as possible, as many times as we will let you,” Cas said again. Jimmy could see two spots of ruddy color on Cas’s cheekbones, and it was frankly adorable. Cas doesn’t blush much.

“Yeah, I heard you. It’s just.” Dean rubbed his hands over his face once or twice. “You want me to get all… dommy?”

Jimmy snorts. Dean was a capable, independent, take-charge kinda guy in everyday life, but when it came to _this_? He was their plaything. And he went down easy (in more ways than one).

And Cas? Well…

“Not necessarily,” Cas said. “I intend to stay in control. Unless —” and there was challenge in his gaze when he said, “Unless you can take it from me.”

It was like watching really sexy tennis, Jimmy thought. Whenever Dean and Cas would get caught in a staring match. Jimmy loved it. He loved _them._

Eventually, Dean had lowered his eyes and shifted his hips a little in his chair. He’d flushed all up his neck, licking his lips. (Dean liked their staring matches too.)

“Okay.”

 

“Dean.” Cas’s voice in the present breaks Jimmy out of his reminiscence. “Hit him.”

Dean grins. “Yes, sir.”

Jimmy shifts on his toes and finds his voice somewhere. “You are entirely too pleased with yoursel—ah!” The leather stings across Jimmy’s asscheek, a loud crack, three times. Then the other cheek. The plug in his ass presses hard on his prostate as he clenches, and his knees tremble.

“That all you got?” Jimmy taunts.

“Harder, Dean,” comes Cas’s deep growl.

The next set burns deeper, longer, sending goosebumps racing over Jimmy’s skin. “That’s more like it,” he murmurs, letting his head drop.

“Do I need to gag you?” Dean asks, switching angles and landing another set of smacks along both cheeks, ending with two that are _much harder,_ deliciously harder, and when Jimmy’s hips arch forward he’s not sure if he’s trying to escape or if he’s just thrusting his hard cock into thin air. Both, probably.

When he meets not just air but the hot, skin-sticky touch of Cas’s cock, his eyes snap open and the air leaves his lungs in a rush. Cas is staring at him, open-mouthed and intense. Jimmy smirks at him as well as he can and shifts his hips forward more deliberately this time.

“What’d’you think, Cas?” Jimmy asks, arching his hips to rub his cock against Cas’s as much as he can — too little, too light. “Does he need to gag me?”

Cas licks his lips and shakes his head. “No gags. You need to be able to tell him when you’re getting close.”

A tremor rocks through Jimmy’s body, and he wishes for a firmer touch on his cock. Wishes Dean would wrap his hand around them both and jerk them.

What he gets instead is a shocking vibration lighting him up from the inside. He gasps at the same time he hears Cas give a belly-deep groan. Cas rolls his own hips forward and Jimmy writhes, starting to lose himself in the warm waves of pleasure.

A glance to the side and he sees Dean grinning an impish grin, waggling the twin remote controls. “You forgot about these, didn’t you?” he asks.

Jimmy nods. The tease is getting frustrating, and he thrusts his hips again, trying to get more friction on his cock. The vibration rings through his pelvis, right against his prostate like a slow-fuse firecracker, every roll of his hips shifting it just enough to drive him insane.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans, letting his knees drop and swinging forward a little in his suspension. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a handy around here?”

In response, Cas takes a step back — of course. “Oh, you prick,” Jimmy groans, but he’s at the reach of his mobility, straining forward on his toes. He relaxes back, hanging limp and twitching.

Dean, however, is apparently feeling more merciful than Cas. He moves close, and all at once there’s a large, warm, rough hand ghosting over the head of Jimmy’s cock. His gasp is a broken thing and his knees go weak under him. Arms and shoulders work to hold him up, and the pull is a sweet ache to counterpoint the tendrils of pleasure coiling slow and delicious in his pelvis. Dean makes a loose circle with his fingers — far, far too loose, barely brushing Jimmy’s foreskin, an echo of a grip that has Jimmy writhing in his skin.

“Jesus, Dean, just —” Jimmy whines, and then —

“Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners.” The hand is gone. Jimmy’s eyes snap open to see Dean turning away. “Your turn, Cas.”

“You _asshole_.”

“Don’t blame me, blame this guy,” Dean says, leaning in to brush a kiss over Cas’s lips. Jimmy watches their lips slide together and Dean’s hand drifts lower, down Cas’s stomach, past the jut of his cock to roll his balls in his palm and tug on the loose skin. He hears Cas’s deep sigh, and god, he wants to be on his knees right now. Wants to taste. Wants —

Then he’s treated to the sight of Dean dropping to the floor, gazing up at Cas and rubbing his palms from Cas’s legs to his hips to his stomach and around to his ass. When Cas gives an abortive jerk, Jimmy knows Dean’s got his fingers wrapped around the base of that plug.

“Taste him,” Jimmy hears himself whisper. “Lick him for me, Dean, Jesus.”

“You’re in no position to make commands, James,” Cas admonishes, and god, it should not be such a turn on to hear a threat in his twin’s voice, using his given name like that — but Jimmy feels it like a napalm-drip down his cock.

“Neither are you,” he says with a cocky smirk. God, he’s going to get it. He hopes it’s bad.

Then Dean is leaning in to lick the drop of precome from the tip of Cas’s cock, and Jimmy loses track of everything else. Cas gasps, and Dean does it again, going in slow, teasing flicks of his tongue before taking him right down to the root. Cas’s biceps swell as he tugs on his restraints, and Jimmy knows he wants to grab onto Dean’s head and fuck down his throat — they both love that. All three of them love that. But he can’t, so Cas settles for using his greater degree of leverage to thrust as best he can, little huffing grunts and the wet, obscene noise his cock makes in Dean’s throat — “Stop,” he says, a low grunt.

Dean pulls off with a pop, lips shining and red. Cas’s hips continue to move, restless and twitchy, and his cock is so swollen-hard it looks almost painful. Jimmy licks his lips as he watches the head pulse. God, he wants that in his mouth.

He’s so distracted watching Cas’s dick, he almost doesn’t notice when Dean shifts on his knees until he feels the slick-satin heat of Dean’s mouth sliding down his length. “Ah!” he cries out as his hips pitch forward. Dean just swallows him down, moaning a little and reaching around to palm Jimmy’s ass cheeks, still warm from the spanking earlier. Jimmy shudders as Dean’s fingers tug at his flesh to spread him wider around the vibrating plug. He moves between the two points of pleasure, Dean’s mouth and the pressure of the plug, and then Dean grips the base and holds it in place so Jimmy can fuck back on it as he pushes forward and _god,_ he’s close already, working the plug against his own prostate and the head of his cock nudging _just right_ into the back of Dean’s throat. “Dean — Dean, I’m gonna —”

Gone. It’s all gone, and Dean is blowing cool air across the tight-hot flesh of Jimmy’s dick. “Oh you motherfucking asshole, Jesus, fuck —” Jimmy curses and strains his hips forward, seeking out anything, any small brush of contact, and getting _nothing._

“You know the rules, Jimmy,” Cas says.

“Oh fuck you,” Jimmy moans, hanging his head. His thighs twitch together and even that feels good. Letting his weight hang mostly on the rigging, Jimmy tries to grab his cock with his thigh and point it down between his legs. Maybe he can get some relief if he can point his cock straight down —

“Jimmy. Stop that.” Cas’s voice is sharp, and Jimmy whimpers, but complies. “And keep your eyes open.”

Jimmy hadn’t even realized he’d closed them, so when he looks down it’s just in time to watch Cas’s cock disappear down Dean’s throat again. God, it’s even worse knowing that Dean’s throat is still open from _his cock_ , that he was _just there_ , Jesus. Dean’s moaning like he’s getting paid for this, and Cas’s mouth drops open. Jimmy watches the flush bloom over Cas’s chest and up his neck, watches a bead of sweat drip down between his pecs, watches his hips start to rock and then thrust his cock between Dean’s lips —

“I’m close —” Cas warns, but he doesn’t stop the motion of his hips. Dean pulls off with a quick pop and stands up, leaving Cas driving his cock into open air, growling, glaring daggers at Dean. Considering that it was all his idea, Jimmy doesn’t have a lot of sympathy.

“That’s enough of that, I think,” Dean says as he gets to his feet.

“Hey!” Jimmy protests. “It’s my turn!”

“Nope. Got something else in mind,” Dean says with a sly wink as he picks up the remotes.

“Oh —” And then the pulsing inside him amplifies, a deep throbbing rhythm, quick and hard. Jimmy feels like his bones are turning to water, and he’s grateful for the straps holding him up.

“How are your hands?” Dean asks. Jimmy wiggles his fingers.

“Fine,” he gasps.

“Good.” Then Dean pushes him forward by the hips until his erection kisses Cas’s.

“ _Fuck,_ yes, thank you, fuck —” Jimmy gasps as he arches forward into the tantalizing brush of Cas’s cock. Cas is less verbose in his appreciation, but Jimmy feels him pushing forward too. God, they’re both so hard. It’s not enough. It’s the most maddening tease, and when Jimmy works his hips harder, faster, frantic in his pursuit of orgasm, the plug in his ass rocks against his prostate, and that’s not enough either and —

“ _Dean,_ ” Jimmy whines. “Please.”

“There something you want?” Dean asks, trailing his fingers down Jimmy’s chest and stomach and stopping at the top of his wiry curls. It’s another fucking tease, and Jimmy jerks his hips into it, trying to get those fingers around his cock.

Instead, Dean does him one better and wraps his hand around both of them.

It’s heaven, it’s perfect, it’s his cock against Cas’s, Dean cupping them both and squeezing tight. “Oh motherfucking _yes_ —” Jimmy grates out as his hips take up a pulsing rhythm and Cas meets him stroke for stroke, just out of sync enough to feel fucking incredible. Foreskins slide, Dean’s spit on both of them just barely slick enough to ease the way, and Jimmy feels his balls start to tighten and Cas’s flesh pulsing against him — “I’m close,” he warns through a whine, and just like that the touch is gone.

Jimmy sags against his bondage, panting, twitching. It’s like fire under his skin, scalding hot, and now he has to watch as Dean touches his mirror image, right there in his face, until Cas, too, murmurs, “Stop, stop,” even though it sounds like it costs him his life.

“This is how I die, isn’t it?” Jimmy asks as Dean steps away and Cas lets just the tips of their cocks kiss for a moment. Even that tiny sensation is like a spark of lightning up Jimmy’s skin.

“Only a little death,” Dean says, again with that fucking smirk.

“I fucking hope so,” Jimmy says.

“Eventually.”

Jimmy lets himself swing for a moment, floating on a wave of bliss, heart rate calming down a little. He cracks his eyes open when he hears Dean’s footsteps, smells the chemical tang of their favorite lubricant. It’s all over Dean’s hands when he lifts Jimmy’s chin with one knuckle, careful not to get it everywhere. Jimmy blinks up into earnest green eyes. “You good?” he asks.

God, he’s pretty. Jimmy nods. “I’m good. Kiss me.”

Dean smiles a little — not that smirk, but his real smile, and he does just that, an oasis of slow softness in the middle of the flames.

Then Dean’s hand, newly slicked, descends down to Jimmy’s cock and gives a few sharp tugs. Jimmy has to break the kiss because all the air has suddenly been sucked from his lungs, and it only takes a moment before he’s right on the edge again, thighs trembling and close —

And then nothing. He’s left shaking and pulsing into _nothing_ while Dean turns the same treatment on Cas. Jimmy can sense the motion of his hand just inches away from his own dick, pulling on Cas’s, and he’s so fucking close. Even with his eyes closed, it doesn’t really help because he’s hyperfocused on every little sound, the slick of lube on flesh, Cas’s heavy breathing and whimpers — fucking _whimpers_ , it takes a lot to get Cas to whimper, but Jimmy knows how he fucking feels — and the bitten-off gasp that ends in, “Dean, stop.”

“You’re gonna fucking kill me and you’re not even touching me,” Jimmy whines.

A single fingernail traces a cold trail up the underside of Jimmy’s dick, all the way up to the sensitive spot right below the head, and Jimmy fucking convulses with the sensation. Even that, just that, feels like it’s enough to set him off. _Almost._ It’s a few quick tugs and then _gone._ Dean repeats this little exchange over and over, from Cas to Jimmy and back again — a twisting tug here, a firm pump there, interspersed with long seconds of nothing — until Jimmy’s been on edge for what feels like hours. He hangs limp and exhausted in his bondage, and he can barely open his eyes to watch his twin sweating and leaking with him.

“Dean,” Cas says at last. “Dean —”

There’s a moment of quiet between them, some silent communication Jimmy misses because he’s busy trying not to come his fucking brains out, and then Dean says, “Alright.”

Jimmy’s head snaps up. “What? Alright what?”

Cas gives him a little smile. “Don’t worry,” he says. “You’ll like it.”

In a few moments, Dean has released one of Cas’s wrists, and Jimmy wonders if they’re both going to be set free, but no. Just the one hand. He lowers Cas’s arm gingerly, mindful of overstressed muscles, and massages his shoulder for a moment. “Okay?” he asks. Cas nods, flexing his shoulder and forearm. Jimmy’s distracted by that for a moment while Dean moves around behind him.

Then he feels Dean’s fingers at the base of the plug, pulling on the still-buzzing toy, and the renewed stretch on his rim is like a lance of pleasure piercing through him, intense and bright. He lets out a high whine and a breathless curse, and then falls limp again as the toy is removed.

Cas moves close again, reaching with his now-free hand to pull Jimmy flush against his front. Dean is behind him still, supporting him, pushing him into Cas’s solidity. Jimmy trembles between his two lovers, feeling raw and open and entirely at their mercy.

It’s perfect.

“Please,” he whines with his eyes closed tight. “Please.”

“Soon,” Cas promises, his hand stroking through the slick sweat at the small of Jimmy’s back, then reaching around to take their cocks together in a loose fist.

“We got you,” Dean murmurs in his ear, and that’s when Jimmy realizes what he’s really doing back there. He’s slicked his cock up, and now he’s pushing it between Jimmy’s cheeks, seeking out his hole.

“Oh _fuck yes_ ,” Jimmy moans, riding his hips back so that Dean breeches him easily, giving him a few short pushes to get fully seated. Pinned between Dean and Cas, Jimmy dances on the edge of bliss.

“This is not going to last long,” he whines, then bites his lip. Cas gives one single tug of both their cocks, and Jimmy can already feel the orgasm starting to burn in his groin. “Oh fuck, not long _at all —_ ”

“Come for us, James,” Cas murmurs, and that’s it, that’s fucking _it,_ Jimmy can’t take it anymore. He works his hips frantically between them, between the tight grip of Cas’s fist squeezing their cocks together and Dean’s cock fucking hard inside him and _fuck —_

 _“Fuck!_ ” Screw fireworks. When his orgasm hits, it’s like a freight train full of the damn things going off a cliff during a lightning storm. His world goes white, his whole body is incandescent, from his fingertips to his toes, and he can’t even pay attention to the fact that Cas is coming too, that they are making a _completely ridiculous mess_ between their stomachs, or the fact that Dean is chasing his own much-less-delayed orgasm in the clutch of Jimmy’s body because his brain has been completely shut down. Deceased. Melted down to slag.

“Fuck,” he says again, but he’s not sure he gets the whole word out.

Distantly, through ears that feel cotton-stuffed, Jimmy hears Dean and Cas talking the logistics of getting him down from here. Whatever. They can deal with his limp ass. It’s their fault he’s useless right now anyway.

“S’yer fault,” he mutters as Dean reaches up to unclip the cuffs, then he gasps at the sudden twinging soreness of joints and muscles that have been straining in one direction for too long.

“Sorry,” Dean mutters, easing his arms down slowly, carefully. It’s fine. It really is. Right now all Jimmy cares about is getting to the softness of the nearby bed.

When Dean deposits him in the sheets, it feels almost as good as the orgasm. He’s pretty sure he passes out for a few minutes, because the next thing he knows is Cas snuggling up behind him and Dean sitting up against the headboard in front. Jimmy gloms onto his leg, hugging it close to his chest and smooshing his face into Dean’s thigh.

“Good birthday?” Dean asks with a grin.

Jimmy briefly debates coming up with a snarky response, but he feels Cas nod against the back of his neck and decides that’s answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://jemariel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want more DCJ Edging (with fem versions of Cas and Dean!) [Sharkfish wrote for the same prompt!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143884) Go read it!


End file.
